


Glimmers In The Night

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seduction, bottom!Jared, creature!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Jeff chases a monster through the moor, but finds something unexpected at the end of the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glimmers Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fourteenpm’s [prompt](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/391053.html?thread=4725389#t4725389) over at snickfic’s [because we feel like it meme](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/391053.html)

  
  
  
  
Three days. Three days of stalking through the moor, wading through rank water and sleeping under mosquito infested skies.  
  
It is time to end this now.  
  
Jeff adjusts the duffel slung over his shoulder and grips the gun tighter.  
  
The creature is close, he knows it. He isn’t sure what exactly it is yet, but he is prepared for all eventualities. He has never encountered anything he couldn’t kill, even if it sometimes took him a few tries to figure out how.  
  
  
This particular specimen has roamed the nearby forest for months, making it his game to lure travelers off their paths. They would then get lost in the woods or even the swamp: Sometimes they were unable to find their way back for days. Nobody had died yet, but it was just a matter of time.  
  
Jeff had finally located the glowing light and the soft voice that coaxed the travelers into the darkness, but the voice had lost its allure when he had shot at whatever was making it.  
  
He had followed the creature into the woods, never really getting a good look at it, but at night when he rested, he was sure it was watching him. Apparently his protective runes and talismans were keeping it at bay, because what else could be the creature’s intention but to eventually kill him?  
  
  
The vegetation in the moor is growing denser now, which means he is nearing solid ground. Sure enough after a couple of minutes more he finally has hard ground under his feet again.  
  
Ahead of him is a small grove of weeping willows and he can hear that soft voice again, talking in a language he doesn’t understand. It’s so beautiful, he never wants to stop listening.  
  
Jeff cocks his double-barreled shotgun, one of the barrels loaded with rock salt, the other one with iron pellets, and carefully approaches the trees.  
  
When he jumps out between two thick stems, gun at the ready, he stops short.  
  
A boy is sitting in the clearing. Or well, not a boy, rather a young man, maybe twenty years of age. He’s wearing simple brown pants and a white shirt standing open at the collar, and he’s showing none of the usual supernatural markers. He doesn’t make a sound, just looks at Jeff with wide multicolored eyes.  
  
They draw Jeff in, those eyes, and he finds himself walking closer, wondering what color they really are.  
  
The young man smiles at him then, dimples showing in his cheeks, pink lips stretching wide and Jeff takes another step, before he realizes what he is doing.  
  
He stops abruptly and points the gun at the creature.  
  
“I don’t know what the hell you are or why you’re doing what you’re doing, but it stops now.”  
  
The thing sitting in front of him with the face of an angel and the body of a god doesn’t flinch. Instead its smile changes, turning darker.  
  
“Is that so? And you’re not even curios? Not a little bit? After all, how are you gonna kill me if you don’t even know what I am?”  
  
The voice is soft, curling around Jeff like a velvety blanket and he has to shake his head to clear his thoughts. “I figured I’d start with salt and iron and if that doesn’t work I’ll try some the other stuff until something does.”  
  
Even while he is saying the last words, Jeff pulls the trigger.  
  
Rule number one: You never argue with a monster. It always gets you killed.  
  
There is a wisp of gray smoke where the creature vanishes. Even as Jeff wonders whether he has hit it, he feels a warm breath fanning over his neck.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice.”  
  
Jeff spins around and looks into those mesmerizing eyes again. They are golden-brown, mostly, with green trails running through them and a hint of blue around the pupil. They are the most beautiful things Jeff has ever seen.  
  
“Give up, hunter, you can’t kill me.”  
  
The creature is gone again and Jeff turns until he spots it lounging under a tree only a few steps away.  
  
A grateful client had once taken Jeff into a really expensive brothel in the city that catered to all tastes. In the entrance hall all the available whores had lounged around, showing off their beauty. If the creature would lose the shirt, he could have fit right in. In fact, he would have been the most desired of them all.  
  
“Why don’t you put that awful gun down, hunter?”  
  
Jeff drops the shotgun, takes the pistol loaded with silver out of his belt and points it at the monster.  
  
“Better?”  
  
He is answered with the shake of the head and a grin. “I admire your tenacity. Do you know how long it has been since anybody chased me for this long? Came this close?”  
  
Jeff raises an eyebrow. “How much closer could I get?”  
  
Those wide pretty lips stretch again, and this time the smile is unmistakable. Jeff swallows and tells his dick to stay down.  
  
Rule number two: Never fuck a monster. It always gets you killed.  
  
The creature laughs. It’s a beautiful sound, carefree and happy, dancing through the grove and making the willow branches swing.  
  
“I like you, hunter. And I have to admit, I always had a thing for the rugged woodman look you have going on.”  
  
“You – what?” Jeff sputters, because really?  
  
The creature shrugs its broad shoulders. “I like the beard.” It pauses and its tongue peeks out to wet its lower lip. Jeff tries to suppress a groan.  
  
“I like how it feels, all scratchy and rough, when it rubs across my skin. I like to feel it under my fingers, brushing against my lips, when-”  
  
Jeff fires the gun. Rule number one, remember?  
  
The monster looks at him slightly incredulous and then looks down at its chest, where a hole has been ripped into his shirt.  
  
“Are you a castrate?”  
  
“What?”  
  
The monster looks annoyed now. “Well, the only people who can resist me are those who don’t have feelings of lust anymore, so does your equipment work or not?”  
  
“Oh, it works just fine, trust me. I just don’t fuck monsters.” See rule number two.  
  
And then the thing in front of him _pouts_.  
  
Beautiful eyes become incredibly big, looking up at him with longing. That pretty mouth draws down at the corners in the most kissable moue he has ever seen. Jeff feels as if he has just shot a puppy.  
  
“But I’m not a monster,” the monster says, “I’m a glimmer.”  
  
“A what now?” Jeff blames it on the continuing pout that he can’t think straight.  
  
“A glimmer. We roam the dark corners of the world, providing light for weary travelers.”  
  
“And lead them off their path?”  
  
At that the monster – the glimmer – looks to be embarrassed. “Sometimes it gets boring. I wanna have fun, too, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, well, you can’t have fun toying with people’s lives. That stops now.”  
  
The glimmer nods eagerly and then crawls over to him.  
  
Jeff is caught in a spell, unable to look away from that pert ass he hasn’t been able to see before, but is now pushed high into the air. Jeff has a hard time remembering why he has ever put rule number two into place.  
  
“I’ll stop,” the glimmer says and Jeff flounders.  
  
“You will?”  
  
The glimmer nods. “Sure, because now I can have fun another way.”  
  
Before Jeff can reply, warm and soft lips are moving against his mouth, large hands come around his back and dig deliciously into his hair and there is a general press of hard muscles all along his body.  
  
“Hmpf!” he manages to get out, when the glimmer pushes its tongue into his mouth.  
  
“Call me Jared,” it mumbles. Jeff has a second to wonder at such a human name before he remembers rule number two.  
  
But then Jared rolls his hips against Jeff’s, licks his tongue into his mouth and moans at the same time.  
  
“I knew your beard would feel so good,” the glimmer mumbles into his mouth, before it pulls back slightly and grips Jeff’s erection through his pants. “And now, I want you to finally fuck me!”  
  
Jeff stares at Jared for a moment, before he pulls the glimmer back into his arms, devouring his mouth and starting to rip off their clothes.  
  
Jared makes an appreciative sound and just melts into his arms.  
  
And while Jeff maneuvers them down on the ground and then pushes into Jared’s tight heat he thinks that rule number two can just go fuck itself.

 

 


	2. Be My Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmers are fickle creatures. Jeff tries to deal.

Glimmers are fickle creatures. Jeff should know, he’s been – what? Seeing? Dating? Meeting? – one of them for long enough.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to, back when he first hunted after the thing that lured travelers of their paths, but Jared – well, Jeff hadn’t been able to resist him. He had stayed with the glimmer for a week, before he’d been able to drag himself away and back to his day job. Hunting had been the family business for generations after all.  
  
The first time he had gone back to Jared – he had been in the vicinity anyway and he needed to check that the glimmer was still behaving himself – Jared had just looked at him indignantly.  
  
“Where were you so long?” he had asked Jeff, hands on his hips and one foot tapping on the ground.  
  
Jeff hadn’t gotten the time to answer, Jared had already been kissing him, and ever since then, Jeff has been coming back to the little grove in the moor Jared called home.  
  
Sometimes the glimmer was gone when he arrived, but he always showed up at some point, checking to see if Jeff had stopped by.  
  
  
So when he shows up in Jared’s grove one day, several months after meeting him and the glimmer is nowhere to be found, he walks over the small hill to the homey cave behind it and gets comfortable.  
  
Even though he is a fickle creature, it never takes Jared longer than a day to show up on the off chance that Jeff might pass by.  
  
Except this time he does take longer. Jeff stays up late into the night, but no glimmering ball of light appears in the dark air, no soft voice greets him with lewd promises.  
  
He falls asleep around dawn, still waiting. The next day Jared is another no show. Jeff tells himself he’s gonna go, he just needs to pack his bag again and there’s this tear in his shirt he meant to fix since forever. He also need to clean his guns and update his journal.  
  
When the sun sets, it’s too late to make his way back to the road. He will need to stay another night.  
  
It’s another night of cold and loneliness and the knowledge that Jared finally tired of him. The next morning Jeff packs his bag and leaves.  
  
He can’t stop thinking of Jared though. Not when he crosses the moor back to the road, taking a shorter way than the first time he had chased the glimmer.  
  
He doesn’t stop thinking about him when he seeks shelter that night in an abandoned barn and he is still thinking of Jared the next night when he drinks himself into unconsciousness in a roadside pub.  
  
When he finds his next hunt, it’s with Jared on his mind.  
  
Even when the vampire slams him into the wall, he can’t stop thinking of the glimmer. And when sharp fangs bore themselves into his neck, he thinks that instead of breaking rule number two, he should have instated a third rule: never fall in love with a monster. It always gets you killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff slowly regains consciousness. His mind is emerging form a dense fog surrounding it, which doesn’t disappear completely.  
  
He feels strange; floaty and disconnected somehow. He can’t feel his body’s contours, can’t tell where he ends and something new starts. His awareness becomes sharper, he can think clearer, but the fog remains.  
  
He can’t feel anything, no ground or bed below him, no wind on his face, nor heat or cold on his skin. Instead he feels like he’s oscillating. He’s vibrating like the plucked string of a bow, his whole being in one constant movement.  
  
“Jeff.”  
  
He hears the voice, soft but so close. He doesn’t know where it comes from, he wants to look around for it, but he has no body to move. He also can’t see, but it isn’t dark. It’s light, all around him, in him, he’s aware of that, only he doesn’t know how it’s possible.  
  
“Jeff!”  
  
The voice is louder now, closer and more insistent. He knows that voice. His memory swirls, searches, until it stops on wide lips and multicolored eyes. Jared.  
  
Jared is calling him.  
  
“Jeff! Come on, focus! Focus on me.”  
  
And Jeff does. He concentrates all his thoughts and energy on Jared and on his voice. He wants to see him and touch him, but he can’t, not like this, he needs to-  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
The ground hits his back hard and his head hurts. He blinks against the bright light of the fire until he notices Jared sitting beside him.  
  
The glimmer leans over him and strokes a hand over his cheek.  
  
“There you are,” he smiles and leans down to kiss him.  
  
Jeff’s reaction is pure instinct. He reaches up to thread a hand in Jared’s long hair and opens his mouth to kiss him properly.  
  
He’s done this many times, but it’s never enough. Jared always has this exotic taste and he is just the right combination of hard and yielding.  
  
Jeff isn’t exactly sure what happened, but he’ll think about it later, after he has kissed Jared until their lips are sore. After he has fucked Jared hard and long, has rediscovered his beautiful body again. After, when they’re lying together in the grass and the moss and Jared lazily rubs his fingers over his beard, then Jeff will figure out what happened.  
  
Right now, he pulls Jared on top of himself, lines his dick up and pushes inside.  
  
Jared’s mouth falls open and he pants heavily against Jeff’s neck.  
  
“Yes! So good, still so good.”  
  
Jeff agrees. He starts moving his hips in an unhurried rhythm, slow and deep thrusts and the glimmer moves with him and nibbles on his neck.  
  
For a while it’s enough. Just feeling Jared so perfectly tight and deliciously hot around him, his insistent mouth on his neck with the occasional kiss in between.  
  
But the glimmer’s little moans get louder, his breathing speeds up and he pushes at Jeff harder. It always pulls at something in Jeff, that he can make his little supernatural creature fall apart like that, a pure mortal’s touch enough to send Jared into blind passion.  
  
It’s a catalyst for his own lust and Jeff feels the need taking over. He rolls them around, slots himself between Jared’s legs and fucks him as hard and as fast as he can.  
  
Like always, Jared turns into a moaning mess beneath him and like always, Jeff can’t get enough. His orgasm is approaching way too fast, but he can’t drag it out any longer and he gives himself over to the pleasure. He manages to get a hand around Jared’s cock, fully intent on taking the glimmer with him when he feels his release pulsing through his whole body. Jared comes after a couple of more strokes and Jeff collapses onto the glimmer completely exhausted.  
  
For a while, they lie there like that; his softening dick still buried in Jared’s ass, while the glimmer strokes his hair and his beard.  
  
Jeff enjoys the post-coital bliss for a while before he pulls out and looks at Jared.  
  
“What the hell happened?”  
  
Jared smiles at him. “I saved you from that ghastly vampire.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I have my ways.” Jared shrugs. “I’m a glimmer, we do have magic.”  
  
Jeff shakes his head, the vibrating is back. “What did you do? I feel weird.”  
  
The glimmer looks at him with a mixture of apprehension and defensiveness. “I told you, I saved you. You were so close to dying, Jeff, there was no other way.”  
  
The oscillating is getting stronger, and Jeff feels slightly floaty again. “Jared, what the fuck is happening to me?”  
  
The glimmer reaches out and pets him. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. A couple of days and you’ll even be able to control the transformation.”  
  
“Transformation?” Jeff’s level of panic is increasing with the frequency of the oscillations wrecking his body. “What do you mean, transformation?”  
  
“Well,” Jared says, sounding decidedly chipper now, “the only way to save you was the way of the glimmer. It’s going to be awesome, trust me. Now we can finally glimmer together!”  
  
“What?”  
  
At that moment Jeff disintegrates. Oh sure, he’s still there, still conscious, but he’s floating again, no body to hold his essence, no senses to show him his surroundings, despite the faint glow just being _there_.  
  
 _Jared!_ He thinks and he feels the glimmer laugh.  
  
 _It’s weird seeing you like this._  
  
Then suddenly there is something with him. It isn’t next to him – he wouldn’t even know where next to him started – but Jared is there. Their awarenesses are touching, commingling and suddenly Jeff gets it.  
  
 _You turned me into a fucking glimmer?_ The thought resonates heavily through his consciousness.  
  
He feels Jared withdraw and as he’s slowly getting used to the light and the new non-structure of his being, he can suddenly recognize things around him. One of them is Jared in his human form.  
  
He raises his hands soothingly. “I know you’re probably confused and maybe a little bit angry right now...”  
  
 _A little bit?_  
  
Jared winces, but continues. “But I promise it will be great! We’ll glimmer through the forests together and whenever the mood strikes we’ll just turn into our corporeal selves and have sex!”  
  
 _Glimmer together? Have sex? In our corporeal selves? Are you fucking kidding me?_  
  
Jared’s eyes widen and he slowly inches back. “Okay, easy there, I said I’m sorry!”  
  
 _Jared..._  
  
“What?” Jared asks, walking back further, “Would you rather have died?”  
  
 _Jared, don’t you walk away from me now!_  
  
“Just until you’ve cooled down a bit. I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?”  
  
 _Oh no! Jared! Come back here, you goddamn monster. Jared? JARED!!!_  
  
  
  
  
Mary looks out at the moor with worry. Their village is the closest to the endless morass. Even though nothing really bad has ever happened, there have always been rumors of something being out there.  
  
Sure, there has been the occasional lost tourist and a couple of dogs have disappeared for days on end, but really, most out-of-towners were just too stupid to find their way through the wilderness and the village could do with a few mutts less.  
  
But those screams.... they came from the moor, echoed over the flat and marshy plains. They were frightening and angry, so she called her children inside and locked the doors, you just never knew.  
  
Now it is quiet though, so maybe whatever it was, is gone again.  
  
Predictably the screams are the number one topic of conversation the next days and every theory in the book is brought up, but no consensus can be reached. Some people want to call in the gruff hunter who so frequently wanders these parts, but no one knows where to find him.  
  
When there are no more weird sounds for the rest of the week, people disregard the screams as an animal or the wind and instead turn to the much more exciting matter of Peter Smith’s sordid affair with the seamstress from one town over.  
  
  
The screams start up again five days later.  
  
It’s a distant moaning, like a person in the deepest agony. Mary listens closer and can even make out some words.  
  
“Please....ah.....Jeff, please stop tea-”  
  
Somebody clears his throat besides her and Mary flinches and looks over to see Father Benedict standing next to her.  
  
He’s beet red in the face when he says, “I don’t think we should be listening to this.”  
  
When a screamed _yes_ echoes over the moor, Mary finally gets it.  
  
“Oh my god!”  
  
Mary hurries home to her family, telling herself that her cheeks are flushing in embarrassment.  
  
After dinner her children ask to play outside before bedtime. Mary goes outside to listen carefully, her husband joining her on their porch.  
  
“It’s quiet again,” Jim says. “maybe it was just some travelers.”  
  
Joanie and Danny are just pushing past them to go play outside and Mary is inclined to let them when- “Jeff please! Harder, fu-  
  
“Alright, time to go to bed kids!” Jim says hurriedly and together they usher their children back inside.  
  
“Let’s hope it’s travelers,” Mary says later, when she and Jim are lying in bed and the moaning is still carrying over from the moor.  
  
It’s not travelers.  
  
The village is completely empty four weeks later. There is only so much one can take.

 

 


End file.
